


The Blind Duchess

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Spinner Rumple is propositioned to make a wedding dress for a noblewoman he's never met and hand deliver it on her wedding day. When he arrives at her home, he's told the payment he's to receive is her. He finds himself caught in a forced marriage by the Duke, her father. There's something peculiar about his bride he's never witnessed before. When she gazes at him, she looks right through him. That's when Rumple discovers his new bride is blind, and he's the only one left to care for her.





	1. Chapter 1

The Blind Duchess: Part One

A/AN: I've started a new fic because I'm weak and this plot bunny keeps biting me. It'l probably only be a few chapters long. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed despondently as he watched uninterested customers pass by his stall. He'd moved his wares to a bigger village in hopes of making a more substantial profit but it appeared to be a repeat of what he faced daily in his home village. There were dozens of thread traders set up along the bustling square who probably had been selling in Durand for years. He raked his fingers through his silver streaked locks frustratingly, wondering if he should just pack up and head home for the day. He was about to leave when a couple of armed guards approached his shabby stall.

"May I help you, gentleman?" the spinner wavered, gazing between the two brawny soldiers.

"Yes, you can, spinner. The Duke of the Frontlands is searching for a tailor to make his daughter a gown for her wedding day. If you agree, you'll be paid handsomely for your work," one of them interjected.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed back the bile forming in his throat. Did these two just offer to apprentice him to make a dress for the Grand Duke's daughter? He had no idea if he could pull off such a feat but his empty purse said otherwise. "Yes, I can do it. When do you need it by?" he queried apprehensively.

"The Duke would like for you to hand deliver it to Brumshire Estates by the end of the month. Here is a list of the duchess's measurements and an upfront payment," the other guard reverberated, sliding a piece of parchment with a highborn lady's measurements and a sack of gold to him. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes grew as big as saucers when he peeped inside the sack. He'd never seen so much money in his entire life.

"I will not fail you," he saluted them nobly.

"I expect not or the Duke will have your head. He isn't a man to be toyed with," the guard chuckled darkly as he made a cutting gesture across his throat.

"Have the gown ready and delivered by the last day of the month. Delays and sloppy work are inexcusable," the other warned as they simultaneously marched away. He grabbed his threads and bolts of fabric and threw them into the back of his wagon hurriedly. He wouldn't need to return to market for an entire year with the earnings he'd acquired today. Making a suitable dress for the duchess was going to be daunting enough. He would need to pour all of his energy and concentration into the task ahead of him. Failure wasn't an option.

The month passed by in a blur, and he hemmed and sewed the wedding dress up until the final day before the wedding. He wrapped it up carefully in his finest silks and set out for Brumshire. The trek took nearly an entire day by horse. Once he arrived, he dismounted his filly and tied her to a nearby tree to graze in a patch of thistles. He'd bathed the day before and donned on his finest tunic and breeches. The estates were massive and were settled deep within the Western Mountains.

Rumpelstiltskin stared anxiously at the brass doorknocker, the dress cradled securely within his arms. He fidgeted slightly as he clasped the brass handle in his hand, allowing it to slip through his fingers swiftly. The noise which echoed around him wasn't overly subtle as he heard steady footfalls coming closer. The door opened to reveal an older woman wearing servant's clothes. She gave him an analytical glance. "And who might you be? State your business please," she clucked.

"I was propositioned to make the duchess a wedding gown, and I've come to hand deliver it as I was commanded," he stated nervously.

"Ah, yes! Please come this way," she compliantly opened the door for him. She led him to an extravagant washroom with bottles of soaps and perfumes only the wealthy could afford.

"What am I doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, gazing in puzzlement at the room with a claw foot tub.

"Wash up and put on these clothes," the maid commanded, pointing to a set of clothes sitting in a nearby chair.

"But what of the dress? I was told to hand deliver it. I assumed afterward I would be on my way," he remarked confusedly.

"I'm simply following the Duke's orders. Now wash up, and I'll be back within the hour. I'll be taking that," she remarked, pointing to the neatly wrapped parchment in his hand. He reluctantly handed her the dress and then he heard the door click shut behind her. Nothing added up about this place and it certainly wasn't what he was expecting, but he would humor the Duke and his generous nature. Perhaps he wanted him to be his honored guest for a few days. He wasn't in a terrible hurry and it might be nice to mingle with the aristocratic crowd. It wasn't as if he'd have another chance in this lifetime.

Rumpelstiltskin figured out the mechanisms of the tub quite easily and for the first time in his life, he took a bath in hot water which effortlessly poured from the faucet. It was nice not having to bother with traveling to the well to gather it himself and then having to boil it over the hearth. He sank under the mounds of bubbles, sighing euphorically before washing his hair and rinsing it out. There was a plush towel hanging by the door for him. He drained the tub and dried off. The set of clothes the duke had gifted him with consisted of a pair of brown trousers and a rouge tunic. There was also a matching doublet and a pair of brown leather hide boots to accompany them. He placed on the clothing, standing before the antique looking glass. He barely recognized himself without his rags. There was a light knock at the door, and he opened it to reveal the maid who'd greeted him at the door.

"Here, let me assist you with that," she said as she grabbed a comb from off the vanity, weaving it through his unruly mop of hair. She grabbed a handful of it and tied it into a neat ponytail all the men at court sported.

"There's not enough time to do much else with it. Come! We must be off!" she instructed, practically pushing him the down the hallway.

"Wait! Where are we going!?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned as she led him by the hand through various corridors until they came to a spacious sitting room with a chestnut haired woman, wearing the dress he'd sewn. The maid didn't answer him. Instead, she bowed reverently before letting herself out. That's when Rumpelstiltskin noticed a plump, balding man standing silently in the corner. A pipe hung from his mouth, and Rumpelstiltskin had a feeling he was in the presence of the Duke of the Frontlands.

"Ah! If it isn't the spinner who crafted this masterpiece for my daughter's wedding day. I'm sure you're probably wondering what this is all about," the man remarked, approaching the spinner.

"Yes, I am, your majesty," Rumpelstiltskin gave a solemn bow. The duke laughed mirthfully as he took the spinner by the hand and led him over to the woman standing silently in her wedding dress. She didn't bother to look at either of them, opting to keep her head bent low.

"Here's the rest of your payment, spinner," the Duke said, gesturing towards his daughter.

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but what do you mean, she's my payment?" he questioned him awkwardly.

"She's to be your wife. I'm arranging a marriage between the two of you. Do you have an qualms about it, spinner?" the duke responded threateningly.

"No! Of course not!" Rumpelstiltskin stammered, observing the girl who still said nothing. She was stiff and appeared frightened.

"Excellent! Now let's get on with it! I'll go fetch the parishioner," the duke retorted, briefly exiting the room. Rumpelstiltskin felt a bit of tension in the air lighten as he approached the young woman who trembled slightly. He stood in front of her, seizing her wrists gently. She gasped in surprise as he rubbed soothing circles along her knuckles with his thumbs.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke soothingly in his thick brogue. She nodded, fixating her gaze on him and that's when he noticed something peculiar about her irises. She was blind.

"What's your name?" he probed as he continued his gentle ministrations along the underside of her wrists.

"Belle. And yours?" she spoke in the most alluring accent he'd ever heard.

"Rumpelstitlskin," he answered as a smile bloomed to her lips. There was no time left to engage in further conversation, for the duke had returned with the parishioner. The man was aged with a patch of gray hair on either side of his head. His spectacles hung low upon the bridge of his nose as he opened up an ancient book of Holy Writ. The man stood in front of them and began to recite scriptures he was vaguely familiar with. Peasants weren't allowed a formal education, and the book of Holy Writ was too far above their understanding, according to the clerics and priests which resided in the village. He clasped her hands tenderly in his own as the parishioner continued with his speech about holiness and eternal devotion.

They began to recite the same vows, peasants and royalty had exchanged for centuries. Rumpelstiltskin gazed into her eyes as he recited his vows, though she couldn't see him, he hoped she detected the sincerity in his voice. "You are blood of my veins, you are bone of my bone. Yours is my body, that we may be one. Yours is my soul until our worlds end," he declared. The duke handed him a simple golden band to place on her finger. It appeared as if it'd been fashioned by a blacksmith instead of a skilled jeweler.

"You are blood of my veins, you are bone of my bone. Yours is my body, that we may be one. Yours is my soul until our worlds end," she mimicked, slipping a matching gold band on his finger that her father had handed her. He assisted her in placing it on the correct finger, entwining their fingers together again.

He kissed her chastely sealing their vows with the promise of forever. He marveled at the softness of her lips, never touched by another before him. After the priest officially declared them as husband and wife, the duke had called for the maid from before to take Belle away. She reluctantly let go of his hand, signaling she didn't want to leave him. Nothing added up about this strange arrangement.

"I guess you can already tell she's blind, but don't let that stop you from having your way with her. Her cunt will be tight and ready for you," he guffawed lewdly as poured himself a drink. Rumpelstiltskin cringed at the dishonorable way he spoke of her. It made him want to bash the man's skull against the wall repeatedly.

"Why did you force her to marry me?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, unable to hide the ire in his voice.

"Who would voluntarily wed a blind woman? She's been cursed since birth, clearly a changeling child and none of us knew it. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her after discovering her inadequacy. She handed her off to the wet nurse immediately, and I had her sent here when she was four. I pitied her, so I hired the best tutors to educate her despite her blindness. Colette probably wished I'd sent her to the cloister when she was old enough. Finding a suitor who would wed her was impossible, but I'm tired of dealing with her, so I lured you into this arrangement. She's your wife, and you may do as you please with her. She's no longer any concern of mine," he shrugged, throwing back his scotch.

"So what now?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, attempting to quell his anger.

"You'll be in charge of all of her affairs and any children you sire will be your own responsibility. She has no claim to the royal throne and neither do your offspring," he remarked glacially. The maid soon returned and gestured for Rumpelstiltskin to follow her.

"My Lord, the duchess is ready to retire for the evening. Allow me to show you to your chambers," she informed him. He averted his gaze to the duke, expecting another comment.

"I'll be on my way back to Avonlea in the morning. A monthly pension will be sent to care for my daughter. Expect it soon," he retorted as he stalked past them. Rumpelstiltskin followed the maid down the elongated hallway to Belle's chambers.

"Here you are, my Lord," she flourished her hand to the oaken doors. He mumbled a thank you, gingerly pushing the doors open. Belle gazed in his direction upon hearing the sound.

"Who's there?" she inquired anxiously.

"It's your husband, Rumpelstiltskin," he answered, shedding his coat and hanging it above the changing screen. Her heartbeat resounded loudly in her ears, and he could see her supple curves through the thin negligee she was wearing. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders like woven silk. She was spellbinding and as her husband, he had full rights to her body, but he wouldn't abuse such a privilege. He needed to instill some trust in her first and prove to her he was nothing like her loathsome father. He sat on the bed next to her as the mattress dipped from the extra weight he bore on it.

"Who are you?" she queried, and he could tell it was an attempt to divulge more knowledge about himself.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I live on the edge of a small village in the province of Candor. I'm a spinner by trade," he told her.

"Did you make my wedding dress?" she inquired, scooting closer to him.

"I did, milady," he affirmed as her hot breath fanned against his neck. Desires which had laid dormant for years reemerged. His trousers became painfully tight as his groin hardened beneath them. Her breasts were small but would be enough to fill his hands if she ever granted him permission to touch them. He licked his lips, averting his gaze to the oil lamp which burned steadily, casting its illumination upon the walls.

"You may undress me if you like. I'm not alien to my wifely duties," she said candidly. His breath hitched in his throat from her declaration. His carnality told him to take advantage of the situation but his heart told him otherwise.

"No, milady. I cannot use you for my own pleasure. Though we are married in spirit, I would like to properly court you and become better acquainted with each other before we engage in marital activities," he said, rising up from the bed. A look of relief flickered across her gaze at his admittance.

"You're very gracious, husband," she yawned as she curled up beneath the duvet.

"I aim to be, wife," he kissed her brow lightly. He gazed over at the empty sofa and sauntered over to it. He laid down on it, closing his eyes. Her soft snuffles lulled him into a dreamless state with the promise of tomorrow lingering above them. Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what to make of his new wife, but the moment he looked upon her, he knew he was a goner, for she had already stolen his heart.

A/AN: Well that's all for chapter one! Prompts are great! Be sure and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Blind Duchess: Part Two

A/AN: I'm really astonished at all of the positive feedback and demand for more this fic has gotten. I hope everyone enjoys chapter two!

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes hazily as he drank in his surroundings. The oil lamp burned dimly, casting eerie shadows upon the wall. The sun had not yet risen, but he'd never forget the sight before him. His new wife had her petite rump stuck high in the air, snoring obnoxiously. He chuckled to himself at her awkward state but decided not to disturb her. He turned back over on the plush sofa, hoping to get a few more hours of shuteye before he greeted the day. He still couldn't wrap his mind around this peculiar scenario. He was now wed to a duchess which had elevated his status from a peasant to a lord. The duke was careless to marry his daughter off to an utter stranger. For all he knew, he could have been a cruel man. Luckily for Belle, he wasn't. He planned to treat her with utmost kindness and respect. He had a feeling she hadn't experienced much of that in her life. He was about to doze back off when he heard her cry out in her sleep. He jumped off the couch, clamoring over to her. He shook her gently until she opened her eyes. She gave him a glassy look, but he knew she was awake.

"Belle, it's okay. I'm here. It was was only a nightmare," he crooned in his thick brogue. She reached out to him. He clasped her hand in his reassuringly.

"Please husband, stay with me. You've already proven you aren't here to take advantage of me. Let us share the bed. There's plenty of room for both of us, and frankly, I'm tired of sleeping alone," she voiced.

"Of course, milady," he nodded habitually, climbing into bed with her.

'Place your arms around me, husband. I want to feel your presence beside me," she commanded. Rumpelstiltskin precariously snaked his arms around his new wife's waist, stifling back a sigh as he accidentally brushed his fingertips against her soft mounds. Belle didn't seem to notice or perhaps she didn't mind as she reclined against him. He couldn't resist the urge to bury his nose in her thick tresses, inhaling her scent deeply. Her hair smelled of wildflowers and summer rain. Before long, he could hear her snoring softly again. He too fell asleep, relishing the feeling of holding his new bride in his arms.

He awoke several hours later to the sounds of birds chirping. Belle was still asleep. He couldn't resist the urge to push her tresses aside, granting him full access to her neck. He tenderly planted a kiss on her nape and then another. He wasn't aware she was awake until he heard a pleasurable sigh escape her parted lips.

"Can you please keep doing that?" she pleaded.

"Aye, milady," he returned, unable to deny his wife's request. Truthfully he longed to kiss every inch of her skin and make her writhe with pleasure. They'd barely become acquainted, but he yearned to make her feel cherished, ebbing away all of the negative emotions her family had bestowed upon her. The duke was right about one thing. She was his responsibility now, and he aimed to treat her like the priceless treasure she was.

"Can you kiss me only as a lover would?" she inquired, turning over in his arms.

"I can," he reverberated gently, gazing at her supple lips. He pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. He cradled the back of her head with his hand. Though she was inexperienced, she kissed him back with urgency. They pulled apart breathlessly, their lungs screaming for oxygen.

"You're quite a talented kisser," he grinned, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"Your kisses make me feel pleasantly warm, husband," she admitted, her cheeks turning ruddy. In that moment, he couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. Tears misted behind his eyes at the neglect she must have endured.

"I'm glad, sweetheart," he returned, using the endearment for the first time.

"No one has ever called me sweetheart before," she replied, blinking owlishly.

"If you don't like it, I can call you something else," he assured her.

"No, I like it very much. Please just promise me one thing," she said pleadingly.

"Anything for you, my darling," he vowed.

"Don't call anyone else sweetheart but me," she requested.

"I promise," he supplied, kissing her brow affectionately. She sighed contentedly, laying her head against his chest. For the first time in her entire life, she truly felt whole. She'd never laid eyes on Rumpelstiltskin, but she'd certainly seen his heart and it was pure.

In the weeks which followed, Belle and Rumple grew closer. They spent every waking moment together, though they still hadn't consummated their marriage. It never went beyond a kiss and light touching. He was happy how their relationship was developing. One afternoon, Belle decided she wanted to have a picnic in the estate gardens. He'd spread out a blanket with a basket filled with finger sandwiches, fruit, and tiny custard desserts. Belle twirled her lavender parasol as Rumple helped her settle down on the blanket. She curled her feet beneath her skirts as he passed her a sandwich and a freshly sliced apple.

"These are delicious," she commented between bites about the sandwiches.

"Mrs. Potts made them especially for our outing," he responded, popping a lemon custard dessert into his mouth.

"She did a magnificent job then. Rumple, did you bring my tome?" she asked.

"Yes," he simply stated, fishing it from his satchel. He was unaware the blind were able to read until Belle had showed him her vast collection of books. The books had raised dots instead of words which he couldn't comprehend. The books were expensive and came from a special printing press across the sea. Belle called it Braille and claimed her father had hired her a skilled tutor to teach it to her. Sometimes she would read aloud to him, and her prose flowed beautifully, painting a pristine image within his mind.

He hadn't been paying attention as fat drops of rain began to pelt them furiously. Belle squealed, holding her precious tome against her chest to keep it from getting wet. Rumpelstiltskin left the basket and blanket in the rain as he scooped his unsuspecting wife within his arms and carried her back to the manor. Water dripped from their clothes in rivulets. They were both soaked to the bone as he toted her back to their chamber. Her dress clung to her like a second skin as he set her down on the ground.

"Rumple, will you please help me undress?" she inquired impatiently.

"I'd be obliged, sweetheart," he returned as he unfastened her gown. She kicked it away, leaving her in nothing but her corset. He unlaced it, and she sighed in relief to be free of the cumbersome contraption. He gaped at her wet knickers and shift which left nothing to the imagination. Her pert nipples peaked out of the fabric. He couldn't resist the urge to reach up and cup her small breasts within his hands. She gasped as he rubbed the small nubs with his thumbs. New sensations erupted through her which she'd never felt before.

"Does that feel good, my darling? Would you like me to stop?" he appealed to her.

"No. Please don't stop," she begged as he continued to knead her breasts with his spinner's hands.

"Are you cold in those wet things, sweetheart? Would you like to warm you up?" he whispered huskily within her ear.

"Yes!" she hissed with unbridled pleasure. He turned his attention away from her breasts, pulling the damp shift over her head and casting it aside. He hoisted her into his arms, laying her across the bed. She rested her head against the pillows.

"Tell me to stop if you grow uncomfortable, my sweet. I want you to understand you're in complete control," he assured her. She nodded, but truthfully she didn't want him to stop. Over the last several weeks, her ardor for him had grown. When he spoke, her heart beat increased, and the way he kissed her made her feel like the most gorgeous woman in the world. He slipped off her knickers, exposing her fully to him. She could feel his gaze on her though she was unable to see him. She'd give anything to see him and the look of amour held in his eyes solely for her.

He kissed her jawline softly, trailing down the valley between her breasts, stopping shortly at her navel. She moaned headily as he swirled his tongue around her right nipple. "Is this too much, my love?" he asked.

"No," she pleaded. He continued his intricate exploration of her breasts, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her throat.

"Rumple, let me feel your body against my skin," she petitioned with desire.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he consented, quickly shedding his clothes, and pressing his warm body against hers. Tears stung her eyes, cascading down her porcelain cheeks as she truly felt him for the first time without the barriers of their clothing.

"Belle, why are you crying?" he questioned her, full of concern as he brushed stray tears away from her eyes.

"It's just, I never thought anyone would ever want me like this. I'm pathetic and incapable of independently caring for myself. My family never loved or wanted me. No one has ever desired me as you have. No one has ever made me feel special or loved like you do. You make me feel cherished and never fail to remind me I'm capable of anything. You truly don't think I'm worthless?" she queried.

Vexation burned within him for how her family had abused and overlooked her. She was starved for affection but so was he. Perhaps it was why the fates had brought them together. She needed him as much as he did her.

"Forget about them, my love. They're no longer of importance," he whispered against the shell of her ear as he gingerly kissed away the rest of her tears.

"Can you take the pain away, Rumple? Help me forget their stinging words and bitter rejection?" she whispered, her voice small and unsure.

"With time, surely both of us will heal," he reassured her, resting his forehead against hers.

"What do you mean? Did your family leave you too?" she probed.

"My father abandoned me as a child, and I never knew my mother. I grew up in an orphanage and when I was old enough, they apprenticed me to two widows to learn how to spin. I picked up the trade effortlessly and eventually made a life of my own. I was married once, but she come to loathe me and eventually left me for another. I was left all alone, but I've fared just fine throughout the years," he assured her, attempting to mask the pain.

"You poor, sweet man," Belle returned, reaching up to cradle his face within her palms.

"But now I've found you. I would endure it all again if I knew it would lead up to this moment," he responded, allowing his hands to drift over her supple curves. She jerked as his fingers made contact with her slick heat. Moisture gathered at her nether lips, reflecting her obvious desire for him. She made unintelligible noises as he continued to pleasure her until her essence was dripping from his fingertips.

"Open wide for me, sweetheart," he commanded. She obediently parted her thighs as he shifted himself within the cradle of her hips. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist as he languidly sheathed himself inside her warmth. She felt only a slight pressure as he moved within her core. She reached up to dust her fingers over his features, savoring the new sensations he invoked in her. As he whispered reassurances of forever and happiness within her ear, she knew she would never be alone again. He would stay by her side until she drew her final breath. And then they would find each other in the afterlife and be together forever. The world she had always known shattered around her as he spilled his seed within her womb, welcoming her home for the first time in her existence. She was loved, and she was his, and they were finally two halves of a whole.

A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really tried to invoke a lot of depth and emotion in this chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blind Duchess: Part Three

A/AN: Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments for the previous chapter! I truly appreciate it.

As the months ticked by, Belle had never felt more loved in her lifetime. They made love nearly every night and each time, she felt like she'd been drawn more within his soul. Their passion was unyielding, and it spilled over, making everyone take notice. But not everyone had something nice to say or approved of their union. Belle was sitting in the dining hall one afternoon having a cup of hot chamomile when she heard two kitchen servants making rude comments about her beloved.

"If only the Duchess could see, she would've never agreed to a union with that ugly fellow. Have you seen the bloke's nose? It's as crooked as a barrel of fish hooks!" one remarked.

"He isn't handsome at all. The poor girl has no idea how hideous her husband truly is," the other sighed agreeably.

Belle felt tears mist behind her eyes at their vile remarks. They must have forgotten just because she was blind didn't mean she was deaf. She clamored out of her chair and stalked out of the room. She'd lived in the estates her entire life to know her way around without using a cane. She clenched her fists together furiously as she made her way back to her chambers. How dare they talk about her husband like that! His heart was true and full of more love than she thought anyone capable of. She wished she could have ripped their tongues from their throats, to punish them for speaking of him so cruelly. Belle pushed open the door and threw herself across the mattress, weeping bitterly.

Rumpelstiltskin had been gone for two days, after deciding he should return to Candor and bring back some of his keepsakes to Brumshire. She missed him terribly, and the time of his arrival couldn't come soon enough. It was late when he returned. Belle barely registered the door softly opening or the sound of clothing falling to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him spoon himself against her backside. Her heart burned with passion for him, and the insults the kitchen servants had hurled at him earlier made her want to disprove them even though he hadn't been subject to their ridicule. She turned over in his arms, placing a searing kiss against his lips before he had a chance to speak. She elicited a feral growl from his throat as she slipped her delicate hand within the waistband of his trousers. She wrapped her hand firmly around his hardened member, stroking him gently.

"What's gotten into you, Belle?" he panted as she pulled down his trousers.

"You've been gone two days, Rumple," she interjected as she yanked down her own knickers and kicked them away. He assisted her with her gown and then they were skin to skin. He kissed her with the fire of a thousand suns, their hearts exploding with amour. Only true love could make two rejected souls feel so connected. Making love had become second nature to them as if they would cease to exist without the other. He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck as she raked her nails down his back. It wasn't long before they found that perfect harmony as they moved together simultaneously. Belle caressed his face and crooked nose the kitchen girl's had mocked him for. She loved every part of him, including his flaws. He belonged to her, and she didn't care about the approval of others. They hadn't an inkling of the passionate love they shared, and she was certain they would never comprehend how deep it was. He collapsed on top of her as he reached his climax. As he rolled off of her, he pulled her close to his chest, burying his head against her nape.

"Gods, Belle," he respired breathlessly. She pet his hair as she held him close.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin, despite what others think or who may look down on the bond between us. There's no one I'll ever want other than you," she declared.

"Same to you, sweetheart. There's no one else in all the world who will hold my heart but you," he resounded. Belle allowed her eyes to close, relishing the feeling of being so close to her spinner.

Life was simple and euphoric until the letter came. Her kingdom had become overrun by ogres, and the duke was drafting young and old to fight in the war. Her husband would not be excluded. She wept bitterly for days. The night of his departure came all too fast. He promised her he would return, but she knew it was a fleeting hope. No one survived the wars.

"I can't bear it if you leave me!" Belle lamented as she clung on to him for dear life, knowing it would inevitably be their last night together. Her bastard father was taking away the sole thing she loved more than anything in the world. She would never forgive him.

"I promise I'll return to you one day, sweetheart. You must have faith," he encouraged her. They stayed up all night wrapped up in each others arms, but the sun rose, and he had to depart. She reveled in the taste of salt from his tears minced with one final parting kiss between them. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. She received various letters from him which Mrs. Potts had read to her so many times that she'd practically memorized every line until each word was burned into her subconscious. He spoke of the hunger and cold and of his undying devotion to her, but one day the letters stopped coming. Her bed had never felt more empty, and she feared the worst. She prayed to any god who would listen for his safe return. She almost thought she was dreaming again as she felt a familiar pair of arms snake themselves around her waist one cold winter's night. She froze at the feeling of scales touching her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat. She longed to speak but found it impossible to utter a sound.

"Belle, I'm home," he whispered against the shell of her ear but something about the timbre of his voice was off.

"Rumple, is it really you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's really me," he affirmed in his bubbling brogue.

"I haven't received a letter from you in weeks nor any news of your discharge. Are the wars over? I feared you'd never come back to me," she confided in him.

"The tides have turned, Belle. The wars have been won," he reassured her as he nuzzled her nape.

"And you're never leaving me again?" she queried.

"No, I'll never depart from your side for eternity, my love. We just can't stay here. We must leave and go reside elsewhere," he told her.

"But why? Aren't you happy here?" she quizzed.

"Of course, but things are different now. I'm different," he whispered softly.

"How? You sound the same to me," she remarked. He took her hand in his, and she gasped when she felt talons instead of human hands.

"I don't understand. What happened to your hands!?" she gasped.

"Close your eyes and when you awake in the morning, I'll explain everything to you," he reverberated as a hazy crimson smoke filled the room she was unable to see, whisking them away to a castle settled deep within the snowy Northern Mountains.

Belle awoke in the softest bed she could recount ever sleeping in. Bursts of color and random images filled her eyes. She rubbed them frantically, knowing it must be a dream. When the images ceased to fade, she realized it was reality. She was truly seeing for the first time. She stared in wonder at the sight before her. The window was concealed by golden drapes which complimented the canopy bed with crimson sheets. She clamored out of bed, passing by an antique looking glass which held her reflection. She gasped as she drank in her image for the first time. Her hair was a rich chestnut hue and her eyes were ocean blue. She slid her hands over the contours of her body as she admired her anatomy her husband had intimately touched. She was so distracted by her reflection that she barely noticed the tea service sitting by her bedside.

She turned back around, blinking owlishly at the cart which hadn't been there before. For some reason, she didn't believe this was her room back at Brumshire Estates. The most confounding mystery was how she was able to see. Then the thought hit her; Where was her husband? She ignored the tea service, making her way to the door. She turned the knob, discovering it was locked. She yanked and pulled on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Rumple!? Where are you!?" she called out for him but no answer came. The brilliant colors she was unaccustomed to seeing made her head pound. She climbed back into bed and clenched her eyes shut until she was awakened from this peculiar dream and back home in her husband's arms.

Upon her awakening several hours later, Belle discovered she was still in the same room she'd awakened in that morning. She glanced over at the empty spot beside her, sighing disappointingly. She gazed at the gold curtains, knowing there must be a window. There had to be a way out of this place. She jumped out of bed, sprinting over to it. She threw them open to reveal a snowy expanse and a hundred foot drop below. She bit back an unladylike curse, making her way back to the door. She turned the knob in frustration, immensely surprised when it opened effortlessly. Dimly lit torches lined the castle walls as she precariously made her way down the winding corridors. She passed several doors on each side but none of them appealed to her. She had no interest in exploring this expansive castle. She simply wanted to find her husband so he could explain this strange phenomenon to her.

A flickering light in the distance arrested her attention, and she decided to follow it. She ran toward it, discovering it emanated from a light emitting through a cracked door. She hesitantly pushed the door open to see a man donned in leather with his back turned to her. Faded brown ringlets cascaded down his back as he sat in a straight back chair facing the window. She swallowed back the bile in her throat nervously as she made her way over to him.

"Rumple?" she queried hesitantly.

"Belle, you should go back to your chambers. Looking at me would cast away all of your joy," he spoke somberly.

"What are you talking about, Rumple? Where are we, and why am I able to see?" she demanded.

"Your father is true vermin, Belle. He was enlisting boys of barely thirteen to fight in the war. I watched so many of them die that I couldn't bear to see another. As I talked to the soldiers in my brigade, I discovered the duke had a dagger which controlled a powerful entity known as the Dark One. I vowed to find this dagger to restore order to the realm and end the wars for good. I broke into Avonlea castle and found it hidden within his chambers. I summonsed the demon, a truly hideous creature I'm unable to accurately describe. My initial reaction was to stab it which resulted it me inheriting its powers. Darkness ebbed away at my soul, and I lost touch with reality as I bled the castle dry. I didn't spare a single soul of your father's court. Blind hot rage consumed me, but I did manage to stop the wars. I wandered into the wilderness for several weeks, attempting to gain control of my abilities. I wasn't planning on coming back to you, because you don't deserve a monster, but I had to see you again. I only meant to use my magic to restore your eyesight, but I couldn't resist feeling your skin brush against mine one final time. You awoke and had so many questions, leaving me no choice but to bring you to this place. The dark curse has altered my appearance greatly. I'll gladly send you back to Brumshire if it's what you truly wish. I wouldn't expect you to desire to shackle yourself to a monster," he illuminated, keeping his back turned to her.

Belle was shocked but not deterred by his confession. She sidestepped around him, longing to see his face which he concealed with his sleeve. "Unmask your face, husband. I loved you in blindness, and I'll still love you the same with my sight. Please show me your face," she appealed. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to bear the look of shame in her eyes as he pulled his arm away.

Rumpelstiltskin shivered as he felt her hands dusting over his newly pigmented gold gray skin. He opened his amber orbs, daring a glance at her. She merely smiled at him. "I see no monster here, only the man I love," she replied in her alluring accent.

"But I slaughtered your family," he countered.

" Corruption ran rampant amongst Avonlea's court, and my family never cared for me so their deaths mean little to me," she responded. He cradled her face delicately in his hands as tears misted behind his eyes. He would never in all his years be able to comprehend how a stranger dressed in a wedding gown had come to love him so dearly, but she had, and for that, he was forever grateful.

A/AN: Only a few more chaps left! Enjoy, Dearies!


	4. Chapter 4

The Blind Duchess: Part Four

A/AN: One more chapter after this! Enjoy, dearies!

Rumpelstiltskin held his wife's hand delicately in his own as they navigated through the expansive castle. "Where ever did you find this place, Rumple? Did you conjure it out of magic?" Belle quizzed.

"It belonged to a dynasty of kings which eventually died out. This place hasn't been occupied in nearly three hundred years. As I was journeying through the mountains, I came upon it and decided to seek refuge here while I learned to control my magic. I tided it up a bit, but some parts of it are still suffering from decay," he retorted.

"Perhaps you and I could fix it up together," she suggested, beaming brilliantly at him.

"So you fancy it then?" he questioned, blinking his amber orbs owlishly.

"Of course I do! It's perfect," she remarked, patting his leather doublet lightly. His heart beat rapidly, a tattoo against his breast from her close proximity. It didn't matter how long they'd been married. She still gave him butterflies, especially since she seemed to desire him despite his beastly appearance. She pressed him against the stone wall, every curve of her body molding into his. She tugged at his cravat, smiling mischievously as she untied it.

"What are you doing, Belle?" he inquired, his chest tightening as she began fidgeting with the buttons on his doublet.

"Do you realize how long its been since the last time I saw you? The wars stole you away from me for over a year, and I spent that year in pure loneliness. I've spent my entire existence in loneliness until you came along and chased away all the darkness. Living in blindness and isolation is pure hell, and I never want to live like that again. You gave me back my sight, and I intend to experience you fully with all of my senses this time. When I hear your voice, my heart beats that much faster. When I smell your precious musk, my whole body tingles. The taste of your kiss is more satisfying than the sweetest confection, and the intimacy of your touch sets my soul ablaze. My eyes have longed to see the man who elicits all of these wonderful sensations from me," she illuminated, cradling his face gingerly in her hands.

"There's no way you could want me though. I'm hideous...I mean, I wasn't much to look at before but now I'm truly terrifying," he stammered, averting his gaze away from her shamefully.

"Oh, Rumple. If you only knew what you do to me," she said in a sultry voice. She grabbed his hand, lifting her nightdress and placing it against her damp folds. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he slid his fingers across her slick heat. A heady moan escaped her throat as she moved his fingers across her maidenhood, creating a pleasant friction between her legs.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, sending him spiraling over the edge. He continued his intimate ministrations across her sex, snaking his free arm around her waist and pulling her forward. He crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She began to tremble in his arms, and he steadied her as her orgasm overtook her. He pulled his hand away, smoothing out her nightgown. A lusty haze filled her azure irises, and he had the sudden desire to bend her over the nearest table and have his way with her, but his wife was no whore, and he wasn't about to treat her as one. He threw her over his shoulder and magicked them to the chamber she was resting in earlier. He tossed her on the bed and snapped his fingers, freeing them of the remaining barriers between them.

Belle gazed admiringly at her husband's gold gray, glittering skin. "You're truly spellbinding, my love," she purred. He climbed into bed after her, cupping her face in his hands reverently and kissing her with the intensity only a lover would. She pressed herself against him, moaning into his throat at the exhilarating feeling of being skin to skin. He dusted his spinner's fingers along her backside, giving her petite rump a playful squeeze. She broke the kiss and gave him a wicked grin. His breath hitched in his throat as she rolled over on top of him. She seized his wrists, pinning them down beside him as she took his full length inside of her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she moved against him. He reached up to grab her thick chestnut tresses as she continued to make love to him.

"I still don't understand how you could want me like this, Belle. I'm a beast and-" she severed his comment with a kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion into it. He gingerly carded his fingers through her hair until stars exploded behind his eyelids as she milked him of his white hot release. He yearned to be cocooned within her sacred warmth forever, but he soon felt himself softening. She rolled off of him, breathing erratically. He pulled her against him, burying his head against her nape as he inhaled her comforting scent deeply.

"I love you so much, Belle," he muttered in between yawns.

"And I love you, Rumple," she returned, petting his hair affectionately. Sleep overtook them both instantaneously. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and lazing in bed together. It'd been so long since they'd last shared these comforts, and he was afraid to let her go, for fear of it only being a dream again.

"Belle, are you certain you wish to stay here with me?" he queried.

She curved a smile, tapping his chin playfully. "I'd go with you even if my parents never gave me up, and you came rushing into my castle to make a deal which would save us from the dreadful ogres. I'd always choose you, forever and always. In a thousand lifetimes, it would always be you," she affirmed, rubbing her nose against his affectionately. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and she tenderly kissed each one away. He hoped ravens feasted on the nefarious duke's corpse, but he was grateful to him for one thing which was having a daughter as generous and kind as Belle. Two broken, lonely souls had miraculously came together amongst a world full of greed and depravity. She was his light amidst an ocean of darkness, and he hoped she would forever stay by his side.

As the years moved forward, Belle eventually became pregnant. She gave birth to a son and then another. Their lives couldn't have more complete except for something inside him had began to change. Belle was the constant light he gravitated to, but the darkness slowly began to ebb away at his soul and what remained of his humanity. When he took on the curse, he only did it to spare the children and save the entire realm from havoc but it mattered little. The curse was soul crushing and it would eventually consume him. Breaking it seemed futile, and he could only think of one way to spare his beloved and their children. He would have to send them away.

Over the next several weeks, Belle noticed her husband was beginning to distance himself from her. She hadn't the faintest idea what could be wrong. They had a strong, healthy marriage full of an abundance of love. She noted how he began spinning at the wheel more at night, leaving her reaching for empty space the next morning. He'd taken to spinning worthless straw into gold which was an unusual trade. He spun loads of it, but she couldn't fathom why. One morning she awoke to find him gazing ominously out the faded glass window. His brow was furrowed and he held a perturbed look in his eyes. Belle clamored out of bed, immediately sensing something was amiss with her husband. He'd been acting strangely for weeks, and she was about to get to the bottom of it.

"Rumple," she spoke his name gently, but he kept his eyes trained on the glass, not even bothering to acknowledge her. Her heart wrenched painfully from his callous behavior. Why was being so cold to her as of late?

"Rumple, what's wrong? You've barely spoken three words to me the last several weeks. You aren't spending any time with your sons. You stay up all night spinning, and you lock yourself away in your study all hours of the day," she confronted him, unable to hide the ire in her voice.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he turned to her. He pulled out a sack of gold from his pocket and handed it to her. "Belle, I wish for you to leave the castle and to take Baelfire and Gideon with you. I've been spinning straw into gold to provide you with enough means to support yourself. The dark curse is growing stronger each day, snuffing out all of the goodness which remains inside of me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control it before it consumes me completely. I'll be only a former shell of myself and will most likely go on a bloody murderous rampage. I also wish for you to take the dagger. It's the only way to stop me, and I trust you'll do what must be done when the time comes. I'll no doubt come looking for it and when I do, put an end to me," he informed her, presenting her with the knife.

"Rumple, there's no way I'll be able to go through with this. There has to be another way to stop it," she protested, pushing his hands away.

"There isn't. I've researched it. I'm sorry, Belle, but it's the only way," he replied somberly, taking her hand and tucking the blade securely within her grasp.

"I'm not leaving you! I refuse!" she rebuked him.

"I'm so sorry, Belle, but I knew you would refuse. I have no choice," he sighed regretfully, waving his hand in front of her, whisking her and their slumbering sons away to a cottage he'd prepared for them, deep within the Enchanted Forest. Belle collapsed on her new bed, weeping bitterly for the man she loved. She vowed to find a way to free him of his bloody curse if it was the last thing she done, for there was no way she was going to live without him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blind Duchess: Part Five

A/AN: Well here's the final installment to this tale. I'd like to thank everyone for their encouraging words and kudos. You guys have been fantastic!

Belle wasn't sure how it was possible, but she'd managed to fall asleep sometime during the wee hours of the morning. She was awakened by her fifteen year old son, Baelfire. He shook her gently, rousing her from sleep.

"Mother are you all right? Where are we?" he questioned her concernedly.

"No, I'm not all right. Your father has gone raving mad and says his curse is consuming the last remnants of his soul. He banished us, so he might save our lives. He believes he'll hurt us if we stay. He gave me the dagger, and he wants me to end him when the time comes," Belle sighed, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Bae's face tightened in concentration upon hearing his mother's dark confession. "Any curse can be broken though, according to Moraine's mother," he voiced. She gave him a puzzled glance.

"Who's Moraine?" Belle inquired, becoming curious about her son's friend he'd failed to mention to her.

His face tinged a rosy hue as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Moraine is a girl who resides in the local village. I met her when father sent me into town once to fetch more straw. Her mother is a witch. She's knowledgeable in these things," he explained.

"And I take it you fancy her?" Belle pressed, suppressing a smile.

"Mother, I thought you were trying to find a way to break father's curse. Is this about me or him?" he stammered, finding a way to divert her attention away from Moraine.

"Forgive me, son. Yes, I'd do anything to break your father's curse. Do you think she could help me?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I believe so. I could take you to her," he remarked.

"Please! We must go now. Awaken your brother, but don't tell him about Rumple. He isn't old enough to understand," Belle instructed.

"Of course not, mother. We'll simply convince Gideon we're going on an adventure," he said, glancing at the snoozing seven year old boy.

She pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You're a very resourceful boy, Bae. I can already see the brilliant man you're becoming," she beamed proudly at him.

"I love you, mother, and father too. We have to convince him there is hope and that he isn't going to perish. We have to show him the man he was and still is remains. We can't let the curse win," he embraced her, giving her a tight hug. She clung to him, eternally grateful for her child's blind faith.

They packed some supplies and left the cottage behind. Baelfire noted from their current location that they were only a couple of miles from Moraine's home village. The trek there was relatively easy, and he led them straight to her residence, a poorly constructed hovel at the edge of the woods. Belle had never witnessed such poverty before and it broke her heart. She recounted the sack of gold coins and vowed to pay the woman handsomely if she proved to be of any help.

Baelfire marched right up to the door, giving it a firm knock. The door opened a crack, and she could see traces of blonde curls and a single green eye peeping out. When the girl caught sight of Bae, she flung open the door.

"Bae! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, and who are they?" she probed, gazing inquisitively at Belle and the younger child.

"Moraine, is your mother around? This is my mother, Belle, and my younger brother, Gideon," he simultaneously introduced them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances! Mother is in the kitchen," Moraine announced, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Belle couldn't help but smile at the young woman's exuberance. Belle tagged along behind her older son with Gideon's hand clutched tightly in her own. Gideon believed his older brother's tale about them going on an adventure. When he'd questioned the absence of his papa, Bae had told him he'd set the whole thing up and was waiting for them back at the castle.

"Hey Moraine, why don't we take my brother into the village? I'll buy you a sweet bun, my treat," he suggested. Gideon's eyes lit up at the mention of treats, and the teen got the hint his mother wished to speak to hers privately.

"Of course!" she nodded exuberantly. Bae took his younger brother by the hand, and they shut the door behind them. Belle smoothed out her fine lavender court dress. She knew she was too overly dressed to be prancing about a village, but she owned nothing else. Duchesses didn't wear peasant rags.

Belle sauntered into the kitchen, noticing a woman slaving over a stove. Beads of sweat clung to her brow as she stirred a pot of hot soup. "Excuse me, please pardon me for intruding, but I heard you could help me. My son, Bae, and your daughter are friends," she explained to the startled woman.

"And what would you like for me to do for you, missus?" she inquired, dusting her greasy hands on her apron.

"My husband is-"

"The Dark One. He hailed from this village many years ago until he up and disappeared one day. Rumors spread that he'd married the nefarious duke's blind daughter, but you appear to have all of your sight to me," the woman severed her comment.

"How did you know about that?" Belle questioned her puzzlingly.

"I'm a seer. I see and know many unexplainable things. Now, why are you here, and how can I be of service?" she pressed.

"His curse is eating away at the goodness which remains within him. He sent me and our sons away because he was afraid he would harm us. There has to be some way to break his curse, and I was hoping you knew of a way to undo it," she answered hopefully.

"There are many curses throughout the land, and there's a key to breaking each one, but the dark curse is a bit different. It's the curse of all curses. I'm afraid I have no remedy for it, and I'm sorry to tell you your journey here was in vain but it was," she sighed, turning her back on the duchess.

"Please! I'll pay any price to free him! You must know of something, anything!" she begged. The peasant woman turned back around to face her, something dark and ominous flickering across her gaze.

"An act of true love is able to break any curse, but it involves a great sacrifice. For you to break your husband's curse, you must permanently give up something very dear to you. It must come from you and no one else," she forewarned the noblewoman.

"I told you, I would give up anything to free him," she affirmed with every bit of determination she could muster.

"I see your love for him is of great depth. It's rare to find such a love these days. Return home to your husband and put a bit of this on your lips. It's fairy dust, the purest and lightest magic in the world. Once you kiss him, the magic will demand a price. The stronger the curse, the higher the price. I cannot tell you what will happen to you once you kiss him, but I can assure you his curse will be broken," she affirmed, handing her the vial.

"No price is too high to grant him his freedom. What do I owe you?" she inquired, gingerly closing her palm around the vial full of white shimmering dust.

"Nothing. Your husband spared us all from the ogres which was compensating enough. Now go back to him. I'll watch over your boys while your gone," she reassured her.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around her gratefully.

"Go to him before it's too late," she said, placing her arms to her sides gently. Belle nodded with understanding, dashing out the door. She decided to go back through the woods to her cottage. The sun had began to descend over the hillside, signaling night would soon fall. She decided it would be best to wait until morning to make her trek back to the castle, though she wasn't sure what direction it was in since he'd failed to disclose its location before he sent them into exile.

He'd concealed its location deep within the mountains away from prying eyes. Her fear was she wouldn't be able to find it, but she had to believe with her whole heart she would. It was the only hope she had left. She slept fitfully that night, purely exhausted from the events of the prior day. When she awoke, she packed a few supplies and blindly headed in the direction of the castle.

She caressed his dagger, the dagger he'd entrusted her to end him with once the time came. She fought back the tears which threatened to fall as she continued on her journey. The foliage within the forest continued to grow thicker as she walked, and she felt like she was being smothered. It was if something was trying it's best to hold her back. She took out Rumple's knife and began to hack away at the thorns and vines until the fabric of her dress was torn and her skin was nicked. Her neatly coiffed hair fell in her eyes in a wild disarray. Part of her felt as she if she couldn't take another step as she was overcome by exhaustion.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she mumbled under her breath hopelessly before her body hit the ground. She didn't see the hooded figure emerge from the trees he bent back with his magic or feel him scoop her into his arms.

Once she awoke, she found herself back in her old room within the confines of the castle. Her heart leaped fitfully within her chest. She almost wondered if it'd all been a bad dream until she felt the vial of fairy dust tucked securely away within her pocket. She gazed around the room, finding no trace of him. He would undoubtedly send her back to that bloody cottage. She climbed out of bed, realizing her shredded clothing had been mended. Her skin was also completely free of blemishes. She fought back the tears, thankful for these silent loving gestures. Her husband hadn't succumbed to the darkness yet. He was still in there somewhere, and she still had time. She opened the door before making her way down the dimly lit corridor. She could hear the hum of the wheel as she brushed a thin coating of the fairy dust across her supple lips.

When she found his study, she silently pushed open the door to find him feeding straw through the wheel and then he started spinning again. She placed a steady hand on his shoulder, halting him. He turned toward her, a look of exasperation marring his features. Before he could speak, she pressed her lips against his in a fervent kiss. Her vision began to wane and the spectrum of color which had surrounded her the last sixteen years faded into nothingness. She heard a loud explosion and trembling hands caught her as she fell.

"Belle!" he called out to her desperately, but she found it impossible to speak. His tears baptized her nape as he wept, but she was still unable to verbally answer him. She brushed hair from his eyes but even that felt as if she was expending too much energy. She could feel him pick her up again. The sensation of the mattress dipping and him clinging to her tightly was all she remembered as she faded from unconsciousness.

Fever had struck her, and she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness for days. He never left her side during the remainder of her illness. Her head filled up with comforting words she longed to speak to him, but she had no voice. She could hear the hushed voices of her sons and her husband as the days faded into weeks.

After three months of being bedfast, she found her strength slowly but surely returning to her. She could feel his warm body nestled next to hers when she awoke one morning. Her world was still eclipsed by darkness, but she supposed it was the price she was to pay for breaking his curse.

"Rumple," she mumbled, surprised to hear her own voice for the first time in ages. It sounded weary and as if someone had rubbed sandpaper across her vocal chords, however, she was just thankful it was back.

"Belle?" he queried, his heart beating rapidly at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, I'm here Rumple," she affirmed. She was startled when he wrapped her tightly in his embrace. He buried his nose in her thick tresses as his body wracked with sobs.

"Rumple, why are you crying? I'm all right," she attempted to reassure him, petting his hair consolingly.

"No, Belle. You don't understand. You weren't all right for weeks. You nearly died several times after breaking my curse. There were so many times I thought I'd lost you," he shuddered.

"I broke your curse? The fairy dust worked efficiently then," she sighed, relieved to hear he was free from it.

"And it nearly killed you in the process, and you're blind again," he countered.

"I didn't care about my life, Rumple, nor my eyesight. I've been blind my entire life except for the few years you restored my vision. I'd trade my life and my sight for you any day. True love is about sacrifice, and I'm completely fine with the way things are now," she supplied.

"The fairy dust...It changed my magic. It transformed my dark magic into light. You can't really ever get rid of the curse without passing it on to another, but it can be altered. I love you, Belle, though I don't deserve you nor the price you had to pay for all of this," he remarked, keeping her close to his side, refusing to let go.

"No price is too high for you, my love," she crooned, stroking the side of his face lovingly, elated to feel human flesh again.

"I vow to always love and cherish you for the rest of our days," he pledged, kissing her lips softly.

"Aye...As do I," she returned.

As the years ticked by, Baelfire moved to his papa's old village and married Moraine. Gideon was appointed as the king of Avonlea when he was older thanks to a deal his father had made with the regent. Belle and Rumple remained in the Dark Castle. As the light one, he was still immortal. However, Belle was mortal, making her susceptible to death and all the other things which plagued mortals.

After she turned seventy, Belle found herself spending more time in bed. Rumpelstiltskin would often have tea with her and stay with her as long as time permitted him. He'd made her a hot cup of chamomile one evening. As she sat up in bed and drank it, she gazed towards the window overlooking the mountain ranges.

She couldn't see them, but she'd imprinted the memory of them within her mind from years long passed. "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" he inquired, entwining their fingers, and rubbing soothing circles along the underside of her wrist.

"The next life...Promise me, you'll find me and love me again. No matter how many lifetimes I live, I only want you by my side," she voiced. He tightened his grip on her.

"What are you saying, Belle? I can't lose you. Don't speak of such things," he pleaded.

"Rumple, I know it's painful to think about, but I'm not going to live forever. There will come a day when I'll leave this life. But one day, I promise I'll come back to you," she swore.

"And how will I know it's you?" he inquired.

"Your heart will tell you," she yawned, placing her empty teacup back on the tea service. Rumpelstiltskin rubbed the tears from his eyes as he snuggled beneath the duvet with her. She passed that night in her sleep. His heart grieved for her for many years after. He left the castle and began to journey to other realms, attempting to fill the hole in his heart she'd left behind. Years of wandering eventually brought him back to the castle. He'd seen hundreds of new lands but nothing fulfilled him. He waltzed into the gardens one sunny afternoon to visit her grave. He brushed the fallen leaves away from her headstone as he knelt beside it.

"It's been nearly two hundred years, Belle, and I still haven't found you," he lamented, the stinging pang of losing her still as fresh as the day she'd died. A strong wind blew out of nowhere, tousling his graying locks. He stood up, surprised to see a woman wearing a soft pink cloak, admiring his rose bushes.

"Excuse me but who are you?" he demanded irately, approaching the stranger. The young woman jumped, startled by the intrusion.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was wandering through the woods and became lost. I stumbled upon this castle, and I saw the gardens. I meant no harm! I simply wanted to have a closer look at the flowers," she explained. When he got a glimpse of her face, his heart nearly stopped.

She blinked her inquisitive azure irises at him as she let her hood fall around her shoulders, revealing a crown of auburn hair.

"And what might your name be?" he probed.

"Isabelle and yours?" she inquired, gazing at him with familiarity.

"Rumplestiltskin, but you may call me, Rumple," he stammered, feeling as if he was staring into the eyes of an apparition.

She blinked owlishly at him. "It feels as if we've met before."

"Perhaps we did, once upon a time, in another life," he answered, fighting back the desire to kiss her.

"Maybe," she said uncertainly, gazing at the looming castle she felt like she'd visited before.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he stated invitingly, hoping she would say yes.

"I would be obliged. If it isn't too much trouble, could you show me the rest of the castle?" she requested demurely.

"Absolutely. Let's go inside," he suggested. A smile tugged at his lips for the first time in ages. Belle had came back to him just as she'd promised, though she probably had no idea what had led her to him. Their love was eternal and it never died, no matter how many times their mortal bodies returned to dust. They would always find each other.

A/AN: This fic ended weirdly for me but it was the direction I felt my muse wished to take it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
